All love is unfair and cruelty
by cherryblossom101334
Summary: Christine Dotson is a soc whose family has taken in Dmitri Pavlov, a Soviet boy, for an exchange student program. Christine and Dmitri do not start off well, and are the complete opposite. Slowly, they start to have feelings for each other. But Christine knows her family won' t allow her to love a Soviet. Christine turns to Ponyboy for help, can he help these lover be together?
1. An awkward meeting

**A/N: Hey everyone! I was really bored, and decided to make a new type of story in this fandom/category. There will be stereotypes and racism in this story, I'm only doing this because this story basically revolves around the Cold War in the 1960's, but believe me, I am not racist at all:) I'm trying to make this story as real and historically accurate as possible:) I don not own 'The Outsiders,' only the Dotson family and Dmitri. **

I woke up at the sound of my mother yelling for me. It was an early Saturday morning. 5:00 am. We've never gotten up this early on a weekend, but today was different. My brother, Mark, left last night to Moscow to be an exchange student, which meant my family was going to host a soviet boy. We had to go pick him up from the airport. His name's Dmitri Pavlov, and he's from Leningrad. He's a year older than me, he's sixteen. He will have to come to school with me, and I already know most of the kids in my school will be scared if having a Soviet boy stay at our school. He will be here for six months. Mom says that I should befriend him and help him around, but I'm honestly a little scared. We are at a cold war with the Soviet's, and I heard that they plan to bomb us, and that they have spies here and what not. Overall dangerous from what I've heard.

"Christine! Get ready! We have to pick Dmitri up at the airport in a little while, we can't be late!" Mom shouted down the hall.

I picked out one of my nice outfits. Mom said that I should look presentable for a new guest. I put my black hair in a single braid going down my back. I put on a little makeup; mom didn't really like the idea of a young teenager putting powder and what not on her face. So I just put on a little blush and nude colored eye shadow and mascara. My eyes are a dark blue, not the pretty bright blue, mine looks like cold water in a way. I wouldn't describe myself ugly, or beautiful, I would say decent. I put on a red checkered dress and my favorite black shoes.

One thing about myself, I'm a soc. There's three classes here, the middle class, which was a small number of people, the greasers, the poor people who lived on the East side of town, the guys put tons of grease in their hair, getting their name, and the girls wear too much makeup and short skirts and swear like sailors. Then there's me. A soc lives on the West side of town, nice big houses, nice cars, guys dress nicely, girls dress nicely and are modest, housemaids, etc. Mom would never let me hang out with greasers, and I don't blame her. But there's one greaser that's really nice, Ponyboy Curtis. He's my lab partner. He gets good grades, and is mature for his age, he skipped a grade, and he's quiet in class. I've talked to him before in class and he's a really nice guy.

My dad, mom, and my older sister Jacqueline, and I, piled into my dads white 1966 Mercedes Benz. It was our brand new car and dad took pride in it. We drove off to the Oklahoma City Airport. It seemed like such a long drive, but we finally arrived.

I froze. I'm too scared to meet this Soviet boy. I could feel my hands get clammy as I gripped onto the door to open it.

"Umm, Chrissy, are you okay?" Jackie said as everyone got out.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I said quickly.

We waited about twenty minutes for Dmitri to come. The ladies voice came on and I jumped because it's so loud.

"Flight 22 from Moscow has arrived."

I'm starting to get butterflies in my stomach. I moistened my lips and followed my family. Dad has a sign that says "Dmitri" on it so he knows where to go.

Dmitri finally came out and walked over to us. He appears to be 6'2, he's thin, but has a build to him; he has bright blue eyes, and sandy hair. He has the Soviet look to me.

"Hello, Dmitri. I'm James Dotson, but Mr. Dotson please. This is my wife Clara, and my two daughters. Jacqueline, and Christine, both very close to your age, Jackie's eighteen and Christine's fifteen."

"Hello Mr. Dotson. As you know, my name is Dmitri Seergevich Pavlov. I am a sixteen year old Soviet student. I come from Leningrad, and come to study in U.S," Dmitri said.

He has a very strong accent and he looks very serious, no smile at all. He then proceeded to shake hands with us. When he came to me, I gave him a somewhat smile, but he just stared at me all serious.

"Well, Dmitri!" Mom said to him. "Since it's you just got here, we're going to go to our house, Christine will show you to your room and help you unpack, and then you can relax for a while and we can have a night out on the town! Is that alright with you?" Mom explained.

"That is fine." Dmitri replied.

The car ride home was awkward. Mom tried to make small talk with Dmitri and us and Dmitri seems to have a kind of attitude where he can get annoyed very easily and also be very shy at the same time.

"You'll be going to the same school with Jacqueline and Christine! It's a very nice school, you'll love it!" Mom exclaimed.

"I will try." Dmitri said under his breathe.


	2. Bad impressions

**A/N: I'm sorry if the chapters are really short so far, the story's just getting started so the good stuff hasn't come yet:P and Dmitri may have bad grammar, only because since he's a foreigner I try to make him sound like one lol thanks:) and I'm not trying to be rude to the soviet's (or now Russians) I'm trying to play in the stereotypes that the Americans thought of the Soviets during the cold war. I do not own 'The Outsiders,' I only own the Dotson family and Dmitri.**

When we arrived, Dmitri seemed surprised at our house. I really don't think it's anything special. It's three stories, it's white, with green shutters. It's held up by three marble pillars, a typical soc house, in your typical soc neighborhood, I didn't really care for the house though. But I heard that Soviet's live in tiny one-roomed apartments or shacks that have three families in it, so I guess I could see why Dmitri was surprised.

Before I helped him to his room, mom gave him a house tour. She went on for five minutes about each room which annoyed me a tiny bit, but I could tell Dmitri looked bored. Still no smile. I wonder if he ever smiles.

"I'll give you a few hours to rest, I can imagine the trip here was tiring. At five, we're going out to a restaurant, you'll love it. And after that a night on the town." Mom said with a smile.

"Yes, I'll see if I can." He said bluntly.

"Christine, please show Dmitri to his room." Mother said.

"Umm… I'll take those bags for you." I told him. My first words to Dmitri. Darn it Chrissy! Why can't you ever make a good impression?

Dmitri didn't say anything. Not even a thank you. He just handed his bags into my hands, which are kind of heavy. So here I am, carrying his bags upstairs looking like an idiot. I led him up to the guestroom. It's rarely used. Only when a relative comes to stay for a while; it's simple. Blue and white striped bed set, brown oak dresser, and a painting of the ocean. But the best thing I like about the guestroom is that you get a nice view of the lake nearby. Sometimes I come here and sit by the window to watch the sunset on the lake.

Dmitri put down his bags on the bed and started to walk around the room and looking as if he was examining it. I attempted to try to talk to him, to see if he has a personality, or if he's always just the cold, blunt person I met at the airport.

"There's a very nice view of the lake, if you look out the window." I awkwardly said trying to make small talk.

"I never cared for lakes." Dmitri replied monotone with his thick accent.

"Let me help you unpack." I said trying to see if he'll have gratitude towards me, since he didn't the first time.

"Do what you want, I don't care." He said opening his first bag.

He pulled out the flag of the Soviet Union. He hung it over the bed.

"I see you love your country?" I said.

"It's my birthplace, and I am dedicated to it unlike you selfish Americans." He replied coldly.

"Look, just because you're staying here doesn't mean I have to take this from you! My family was nice enough to take you in!" I snapped.

"I'm only here because your brother went to Moscow, no? So it not from kindness." He replied.

"You can unpack yourself." I said loudly.

"You weren't helping me anyway. Not good way to treat guest." Dmitri retorted.

I stormed out of there, and passed by Jackie.

"Is everything okay in there?" She asked.

"No! I refuse to help that boy! He's stubborn and rude!" I said whispering loudly.

Jackie rolled her eyes and walked into her room. I was angry at him. He's so rude and obnoxious. And I have to put up with him for six months! I try to be nice to him, but he's just plain rude. I don't think I've seen anyone ruder than him in my whole life. This makes me wonder how Mark's doing in Moscow. He's around all of the soviet people; they're all probably like Dmitri. He's probably suffering right now. I could never stand a hundred Dmitri's, let alone one.


	3. Italian food and a diamond ring

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! **

After a few hours passed, mom ordered us, (meaning Jackie and I) to dress nicely. Mom simply told Dmitri he could dress nicely if he "wanted to." Already mom was favoring this Soviet over her own children. He replied with a "yes."

I decided to go with a white button down blouse, and a black skirt above my knees, the shortest skirt I owned. I didn't know what to do with my hair. The frizzy black mess was still in a braid. I just combed it and put it up in a simple bun with my silver emerald clip/comb thing.

Dmitri and I walked out of our rooms at the same time. I hate to say this, but he looked nice in his white dress shirt and black dress pants. I just gave him a look and walked away. I simply can't stand him and his rude attitude towards me.

"You afraid of me, Christine?" He said in a mocking, but mean tone smiling.

"No. I just can't stand your attitude." I fired back.

"Whatever you say, Chrissy." He said using my nickname as an insult.

"What's your problem?!" I shouted.

"I am not the problem. You're just a stuck up American girl who don't know how to deal with Soviet." He said with an evil like smile on his face.

I heard mother coming up the stairs, she probably heard me yelling at Dmitri.

"Christine! That's not how you treat a guest in our house!" She scolded.

"But mom he-"

Mom put her hand up. "I don't want to hear it. Apologize."

"I'm sorry." I said through gritted teeth. I feel humiliated, so I can feel my cheeks burning.

"It's quiet alright, Christine." He said, going right back to his cold personality.

Dmitri started walking down the stairs. Mom made me stay with her, meaning; she's going to lecture me about treating guests like royalty. I just want to ell her that Dmitri is nothing but a selfish, rude idiot.

"Christine, how could you? You're making all of us look terrible." She said with a sharp whisper.

"He started it." I mumbled under my breathe.

"I doubt Dmitri started anything. He's a very polite boy, even for a Soviet."

Even mom was a little racist with the Soviets. I'm guessing because she was a kid when the Cold War started and she heard more stereotypes and such than we had.

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant. It's of course, on the West side of town. A greaser wouldn't dare come to this part of town, and we would know if there was a greaser on this side of town. The restaurant is a fancy one, and it's called "D'Amico's." An Italian restaurant. We only come here on special occasions. I don't see why Dmitri would be considered special in any way.

The waiter seated us and took our orders. "Have you ever had Italian food, Dmitri?" Mom asked him.

"No." He replied.

Mom just ordered him a simple dish, spaghetti with garlic bread, and water as a drink. I got manicotti with garlic bread, and water with a lemon wedge.

Dmitri ate politely. Hr folded his napkin onto his lap, and didn't chew with his mouth open. I'm surprised. It looked like he eats at fancy restaurants everyday. I didn't think Soviets go to fancy restaurants.

Of course, Dmitri would be sitting across from me. We would both eye each other, and give each other dirty looks as if he hated each other, which we pretty much do. I haven't even known for a day and already I hate him, and I'm pretty sure he's not crazy about me either.

* * *

After dinner, we went to a few shops around the soc section. Mom gave Jackie and I twenty dollars each to go buy things, and she offered it to Dmitri but he 'politely declined,' saying he already had his own money.

"Jacqueline and Christine, take Dmitri with you to some shops. Your father and I are going to take a walk around the park, and you three will get to know each other better!" Mom said happily.

"Just what I need." I mumbled. Jackie elbowed my side.

* * *

We first went to a clothing shop; Dmitri looked bored in there so he waited outside for us. I just bought myself a perfume; it's the scent of lavender. Jackie bought a perfume too, but it was a rose scent.

"What store do you want to go to, Dmitri?" Jackie asked.

"Is there book store around here?" He asked.

"Yeah, right around the corner." Jackie said pointing to it.

"Do we have to? We already have enough books at home." I complained looking straight at Dmitri even though I was saying it to Jackie.

"It's Dmitri's turn to pick a shop." Jackie said.

"Fine." I replied. "But there won't be any Russian books in there." I told Dmitri.

"If I can speak English, I can read English, I am not stupid." Dmitri snapped as we went into the shop.

I just walked around the shop. I only read when mom tells me to, or when I'm doing schoolwork, but aside from that, I'm not into reading. I secretly would rather go to the candy shop, but I know Jackie and Dmitri would mock me saying that candy shops are for children. So I decided that I want us to go to the jewelry shop next door. Even though mom didn't give us enough money to buy fancy rings and such, I still want to go and admire the nice jewelry.

Dmitri bought a copy of 'War and Peace' in English and told us he was ready to go to the next shop, so I dragged them to the jewelry shop. I went straight to my favorite piece of jewelry there, a diamond ring, it was small, but has a nice diamond on it, it's not an expensive ring, only about one hundred dollars, mom said maybe for my birthday she'l get it for me, but dad thinks I'll just accidentally lose it somehow.

We met mom and dad back at the park and they both decided to just go home and relax for the rest of the night. Mom told Dmitri about all the night time movies on TV and if he wants we can watch them with him, but only if we watch it in the basement because mom and dad want time to themselves in the living room so they can watch their fancy movies about a young lady's lover going off to war and how she writes him and all that boring stuff.

* * *

When we were walking into the house, Dmitri pulled me aside.

"Look, I think we start off on wrong foot." He said.

"I think so too, I appreciate your apology." I smirked trying to give him that smart attitude.

"I never said I was giving you apology!" He replied.

"Well, if you're going to keep giving me that attitude, it's only going to make me dislike you more." And with that, I turned and walked into the house.

**A/N: Please leave a review:) I need some new ideas for the upcoming chapters:) So if you want, you can PM me or leave a review:) Thanks!**


	4. Starting over

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry if I haven't updated this in a while:) I would really appreciate ideas:) So just leave a review or you can PM me:)**

The weekend went by fast, like any other weekend. We went to church on Sunday, but Dmitri stayed home. I'm guessing it's because religion is forbidden in the USSR. He just stayed in his room all weekend, only times he came out was for meals and to watch a Saturday night movie with us, which was awkward because he just sat on the couch and didn't speak a word.

Today's his first day at an American high school. On Friday, Mr. Wingate, our principle, told me I'm supposed to show him around. At the time, I didn't mind. But after meeting him, I'm dreading these next six months.

I slipped on a white blouse and a simple black skirt two inch heels. I let down my hair and clipped it back with my emerald butterfly clip. I walked out of my room and went down for breakfast. Rosie, our maid, made pancakes, which were my favorite.

Dmitri walked down into the kitchen five minutes later. He's wearing a blue dress, white dress pants, and black dress shoes, a little too dressy for school. I know already my friends are going to give me funny looks when I step into school with a Soviet boy all dressed up like he's going to church.

"My, my, Mr. Dmitri, aren't we all dressed up today?" Rosie exclaimed. Rosie loved it when 'young men' dressed up nicely..

"Nothing special." Dmitri said under his breathe. I wanted to kick him from under the table.

* * *

We all packed into Jackie's blue convertible, one of her pride and joys. I sat in the front with her, and left Dmitri in the back. We didn't even bother making small talk with him, because both of us knew that we would get blunt or sarcastic answers. Jackie seems nicer to him than I. She tells me that I should act nicer towards him and that I'm acting immature.

"Mark's probably in the same situation as Dmitri right now." She said to me at one point.

"Except Mark's friendly and actually likes talking to people unlike-"

"Dmitri's just nervous. He's in a new country, completely different from his. He lives in a dictatorship; he's basically taught how to act by the leader and probably from the young pioneers." Jackie explained.

The young pioneers is the youth organization in the USSR. We learned about it in our World Cultures class. They're taught that communism is great, and how big and powerful the USSR is, basically brainwashing. All the children are in it, and leave at eighteen I believe. One day I snuck into Dmitri's room and found the blood red scarf and a pin of Vladimir Lenin, so I know for a fact he's in it.

"Chrissy!" Jackie said shaking me. "We're here!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that we're at school. Dmitri didn't get out of the car until I got out.

"You're coming to my classes." I said in an annoyed tone.

"I know that." He replied. "And I won't enjoy it." He added in.

"You don't think I won't either? We have no choice." I snapped.

"I'd rather wander by myself." He added back. There was no point in replying if we would just add more fire.

"Chrissy!" My friend Mary called. She and a few of my other friends ran towards us.

"Hey, Chrissy! Did you hear about-"She stopped in mid sentence and looked at Dmitri. As did my other friends, Anne and Jenny.

"Oh, uh, this is Dmitri, that Russian boy I told you about Friday." I said. My cheeks turned red and now it's getting hot. Dmitri just looked at them and nodded a 'hello."

"Hi." Mary said awkwardly. I got quiet.

"So, do you like vodka?" Jenny said with a laugh. I doubt she said it to mean, Jenny's the type of person who can say the wrong things to people, and she also laughs a lot.

"Jenny, shh!" Mary said laughing while nudging her.

"And are you another one of those loud mouthed Americans?" Dmitri asked in reply.

Anne started laughing and Jenny stood there embarrassed.

"I…. Well….." She was at a loss for words. I felt like dying. The bell rang.

I whispered a sorry into Jenny's ear as we walked to class. First block was science, my favorite. I love biology. I know Dmitri's a grade above me, so it might be weird for him unless he takes biology in a different grade.

* * *

Everyone was staring at us. But Dmitri didn't seem to mind. We took at seat at my lab table, which was shared with Ponyboy Curtis, Holly Murphy, and James Stapleton. Ponyboy is the only greaser in the class, but he's really nice. You wouldn't think he was a greaser by his personality. He's even kind of my friend.

Mrs. Frasier started class. "Alright class, I would like to introduce our new student, Dmitri Pavlov, he's from Russia, and will be with us for the next six months."

Everyone gave him a weird look, almost a frightened look. This is probably their first time seeing a real soviet boy. He stared back at them with another nod, almost a shy one.

Ponyboy whispered to him so she wouldn't hear. "Hey, I'm Ponyboy, nice to meet yah." He said shaking his hand. Ponyboy's the first person in the school to give him a 'warm welcome.'

During the whole block people would occasionally take a quick glance at Dmitri. They look at him as if he's a being from another planet. When the bell rang for second block, no one said welcome or anything, which made me kind of feel bad.

Second block was English class, the same thing happened there. Just glances and stares. As the day went on I felt more and more sorry for Dmitri.

* * *

At lunch I walked over to my lunch table. "Uh, you wanna eat lunch with us?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine by myself." He said walking to an empty table.

I sat down with my friends. They all started asking me questions about Dmitri. "He seems odd." Anne said biting her tuna sandwich.

"Well, I think he's just shy." I replied.

"He probably has nuclear weapons in his backpack." My friend Tracy said. Everyone exploded into laughter.

"I feel bad for you, Chrissy. You have to have him stay at your house, that Russian scum." My friend Joan said. I start to feel more and more angry with my friends.

"He's not scum!" I said angrily. They just laughed. The only ones who weren't laughing were Mary and Jenny.

I glanced where Dmitri was sitting. He was all by himself. He was eating the sandwich Rosie made for him. In a way, he looked a little sad. I got up to sit with him.

"Chrissy, where are you going?" Joan asked.

"I can't just let him be by himself." I said walking away, they look shocked.

I sat across from Dmitry and started eating with him. He had a confused look.

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

"Because I can. Besides, even you said, we started off on the wrong foot. And I think we should start all over, you know?" I said.

Dmitri blushed a little. "Yes." He replied.

"Let's pretend that we never quarreled. We can pretend we just met." I explained. He looked confused.

I reached my hand across the table to shake hands with him. And, for the first time since I've met him, he smiled and took my hand, and we shook.


	5. Waltzes

**A/N: Here's another chapter:) feedback would be very appreciated:)**

It's been a month since Dmitri came here. So far, we've been getting along well. We even talk before we go to bed, which mom thought was outrageous considering I was in my night gown and bathrobe,. Mom was always old fashioned and thought it was "risqué" and "improper" for a young man to see a young woman in night clothes, especially under the circumstances. But, she liked the fact that we were finally getting along. She would even let me enter his bedroom alone just to talk, but only ten minutes before I go to bed. She thought that we would get too "tempted." Rosie especially agreed with mom on that.

"The devil always tempts a young man and lady together alone." She said.

"We're just friends. I like talking to him, he's interesting. And believe me, I never even thought of us as a couple, we're too different." I replied.

"Different indeed." Rosie laughed. "But opposites attract." She added.

"Oh, Rosie." I replied with a laugh.

I somewhat lied to her. Yes, I thought we were too different, but there was something about him. Something I can't explain. There's something that lies beneath him, something that only someone close to him would know. I wasn't close to him at the time, but I knew that there was something that I liked.

* * *

Once I was sitting on Dmitri's bed as we were talking. I asked him what kinds of things the young pioneers did. He took out a uniform, a white crisp shirt, with a red scarf and tan pants.

"We do the same things that the scouts here do, except ours is geared towards what Soviet dream is all about." He explained.

"And the red scarf?" I asked.

"It symbolizes communism. The blood that was put into this dream, the blood shed from our men in the war." He replied. "Here, come here." He said.

I made my way over o him, he motioned me to get in front of the mirror, and he stepped in front of me, putting on the scarf. I tried not to blush, it was nighttime, and I was in my white nightgown, and when I went to bed, I didn't wear a bra, so I was praying that he wouldn't see my breasts. I was also embarrassed at the fact I was this close to him. I looked at him as he tied it around. He looked at the scarf as he tied it, which was near my chest, so I felt my face get red. But then I studied him more. I looked into his bright blue eyes, which told me there was more to him; they were beautiful, like water. I could feel my heart race; I could feel this sort of love towards him, not a crush, but not a lover.

He stood back. "Now you look like real Soviet." And for the first time, he let out a laugh. I laughed too, of course.

* * *

The next day at school, we walked in the halls together. My friends looked at me and smirked. At lunch we all sat down together. My friends began to warm up to Dmitri and would even engage him in conversation. The rest of the school however, took longer to warm up to him, a "hey" here and there, but nothing more.

"Chrissy loves Dmitri!" Mary shouted with cheer, making everyone but Dmitri and I laugh.

"I don't love him!" I said defending myself.

"And I don't love her!" Dmitri added.

"mhm. Watch, in the next two weeks you two'll be too busy kissing each other while we try to talk to you." Mary teased.

I turned bright red.

"What?" Mary said innocently."

"We don't love each other, okay?" I snapped.

"It would be a great love story. Forbidden love: A well privileged American southern belle, and a working class Soviet boy." Mary exclaimed.

"Whatever." I said as I bit into my apple.

After that incident, Dmitri avoided me throughout the school day, thinking that rumors would be planted around the school about us having a thing. But when we got home, we started talking again.

"Sorry about my friends." I said. "They don't know when to stop."

"Even if they're telling truth?" Dmitri joked.

I laughed.

"Come on, Christine, dance with me, it could be the dance of a southern belle to a Soviet peasant." He said laughing.

"Of course, Dmitri, our forbidden love story." I joked.

Dmitri bowed to me, like how you see it in the movies where a man bows to a woman before they dance. "Madame." He said. I curtsied with a laugh.

We pretended to waltz around the kitchen. He was humming a waltz song, but he was laughing at the same time, which made it funnier. We then started spinning in a circle. We lost our balance and fell on the floor. We must've been loud because Rosie came running downstairs, but we were on the floor laughing, not noticing her.

"Mr. Dmitri! Miss. Christine! What on earth?" She exclaimed.

We were laughing like hyenas. "Just a little waltz accident, we're fine."

"I'll never understand young people." Rosie said as she left to go upstairs again.


End file.
